Her Name Is Alice
by Tye-Dye Lizard
Summary: When an Alice in Wonderland play brings outcast Poine to popular douches Poiyo and friends together, secrets are revealed, lines are crossed, traumas are formed. *WARNING: Incest, Murder, Bullying, Rape (In later chapters) among many other things* ****RATING WILL MOST LIKELY GO UP**** I suck at summaries, big time O.O
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Switch Poiyo and Poine's heights, kay? :3

Also, I suck at intros, which is what most this chapter is, just a warning.

Also Remember This Is A Re-Write!

Because I'm too lazy to describe all the characters in detail again, here are picture links. (Remove spaces)

Poine: lllll17. web. fc2 poine-zenshin. html

Poiyo: lllll17. web. fc2 poiyo-zenshin. html

(Remember, switch these two's heights so Poiyo is taller than Poine)

Lost: www. pixiv works/ 14909085

Akuta: lllll17. web. fc2 akuta-zenshin. html

Ron: static. zerochan Keine. Ron. full. 600781. jpg (Not as happy ._.)

I really only needed this for Lost since I based her on a fanart XD But I felt bad for the others, so there they are! :D

* * *

Drama.

Not even the interesting kind with death threats.

Drama, the class.

That one…_fucking_ class, that caused all this shit.

I hate that class.

It's the reason all of this happened.

It's the reason we met her.

It's the reason we loved her.

It's the reason a dark truth came out.

I sighed and plopped into my seat, my friends sitting in their seats next to me, besides Lost who was next to Akuta, who was next to me with Ron on my other side. This was my normal group, it was like people were scared to try and befriend us.

I watched some girls walk past us and fangirl almost, rolling my eyes I elbowed Ron and jerked my head to them, he got the message and winked at them, they practically fainted, I just rolled my eyes once more as Ron and Lost laughed, high fiving each other. I wasn't sure why I kept provoking their childish games, but I did, and they just annoyed me, didn't those people have lives beyond 'needing' to know everything in our's?

There was only one person who came to mind who didn't act like she hated us or loved us, and the entire school hated her, probably for that.

She was walking in now, what was her name again? Matsuda… I scowled in thought until it came to me. _Poine_. Matsuda Poine, or Poine Matsuda if you wanted to be American about it.

Ridiculously similar to my own name; Matsuda Poiyo. They are like Matsuda. Matsuda presumably being our dads.

I watched as the same girls from earlier tripped her and their friend grabbed her book bag and chucked it across the room. Poine simply stood back up and walked away to retrieve her backpack, leaving the group of douches to laugh. They were disgusting.

But in a way, so am I, I'm not doing anything, and I do those things to her because I'm expected to, it doesn't matter if I hate myself for doing it or not, fact is I do, and I'm the disgusting one for that.

I wanted to see what she would do next, but I could feel Lost's eyes on me, warning me not to look for too long, she valued her title so much, she probably didn't even feel bad for being so terrible to everyone, but that was just who she was, she was always ignored her whole life, she wouldn't trade being a center of attention for anything, I couldn't really blame her either.

I sighed again as the teacher came on to the stage in the front of the 'class' that was more of an auditorium than that.

"Alright, I know you guys love not having too much work for this class, time to ruin that for you," The teacher said, flipping through some papers on a clipboard. Some students groaned, most remained quiet. "We will be putting on a play… big surprise there… and we will be taking a vote on which play you guys would like to perform,"

She put her clipboard under the Elmo and it projected on to the nearby screen. The options were: _Beauty and The Beast_, _Alice in Wonderland_ and _Cendrillon_.

_Beauty and The Beast_ seemed seriously out of place, the other two didn't try very hard to hide their dark meanings.

In the end, after who knows how long trying to count all the raised hands, _Alice in Wonderland_ had the most votes, well over half the class, and _Beauty and The Beast_ got none, neither surprised any of us.

Next was to assign roles, the teacher handed out papers to the kids and the front and told them to pass them back, when one student was about to pass Poine her's, instead he crumpled it up and threw it at her face then continued talking to his friend, the teacher never said anything. I resisted the urge to go and slap him.

You had to audition, and if you didn't want any characters, you would be assigned one to try out for. "We will be basing it on the new movie rather than the book, less characters easier to mimic since it has already been done in a movie, of course we'll still change it a bit to fit our budget," She explained.

Everyone had to line up and say who they wanted to try out for a role, if they wanted to or not. I stood and followed my friends, Lost seemed excited at least. The only person behind us was Poine, who Ron was constantly glaring at, Lost too.

Hatsune Miku was in line first, and she auditioned for Alice, 'Surprise, surprise,' I thought bitterly. The teacher handed her a script and pointed out which lines she wanted her to say and how. She nodded and stood in the center of the stage.

"I_f I had a world of my own…_" She began, with acceptable acting. "_Everything would be nonsense, nothing would be what it is, because everything, would be what it isn't_," She added her own attempt at a devilish smile that seemed unfitting considering how innocent of a character Alice was supposed to be.

I watched in boredom as everyone auditioned for one role or another, some were impressive, others were downright repulsive and every option in between.

Finally it was our turn, Akuta who was in the front of our line went first, someone with something like Knave in his name? I tried remembering the characters, but some of the characters' names are so ridiculous, I gave up. Though I think Lost's role had something to do with a cat.

And finally, sadly, it was my turn, I choose the first character I saw, The Mad Hatter. I walked over to the teacher and she underlined some of the lines on the script we all had. With an internal sigh, I walked to the center of the stage.

"_What a regrettably large head you have_," I started, accidentally being more silly then I intended, but the Mad Hatter was an interesting character. I remembered going to the movies when Lost dragged us all, I honestly enjoyed his character a lot, so I continued with the same silliness. "_I would very much like to hat it. I used to hat the White Queen, you know. It wasn't very much to work with. Poor dear. Her head was so small_," I added a pitiful sigh followed by a slight pout at the end, I regretted it as soon as I looked at the teacher, just from her face I knew I got the role.

Ron was half smirking, half trying to look sympathetic as I walked off the stage. I glared at him and sat down next to Akuta. I had forgotten Poine was behind us, so her being on the stage startled me just a bit.

"I don't have a character I would like," She said, her voice was faint but it seemed to go through the whole room with no problem. The teacher smiled like she saw it coming.

"Okay then, I would like you to try for Alice," She walked closer to the stage and motioned the bluenette whose eye seemed to be about to pop out of her head. She walked forward smoothly considering how shocked she looked. 'It's just a role, chill Matsuda,' I thought harshly, though I found myself not being angry while I could basically see Lost seething, 'Yeah... Lost needs to chill, not Matsuda...'

Poine walked back to the center of the stage, looking like she was trying not to throw up. She took a breath and started the lines.

"_If I had a world of my own_," The words sounded much more natural and flowed more than they ever would for Hatsune, who was the only other person to try for Alice. "_Everything would be nonsense, nothing would be what it is, because everything, would be what it isn't_," As if to mock Miku, she added her own smile, one that was _much_ more fitting, it was innocent, creative and a bit defensive, exactly the smile a character like Alice would use.

The teacher had the same face as she did when I was on stage, Poine would be Alice for sure.

After making all of us sit, which was more of a struggle considering a third of the school had drama at this time, she stood on the stage with some papers, smiling excitedly.

"Okay, while I don't have all the roles chosen right now, there are some obvious ones that need to go to some people," She smiled around the room, stopping at some of the students, including myself and Lost though I couldn't tell the others. "Hatsune Miku, Matsuda Poiyo, Hiso Lost, Matsuda Poine, Keine Ron, Subarashi Akuta and Kagamine Rin and Len, please come up here,"

'Hatsune _and_ Matsuda?' I thought and stood up, following Akuta and Lost on the stage with Poine behind me while the others got on from the oppisite side. We stood in a line as the teacher told us.

"Let's start with Matsuda Poiyo," She stood next to me, facing the class. "He tried out for the Mad Hatter, correct?" She looked at me like she wanted an answer, though she already knew, I simply nodded. She walked past me to Lost. "And little Hiso-chan here tried for the Cheshire Cat?"

"Yup!" Lost yelled, smiling like a little kid getting praised.

"Akuta," She moved to him. "You wanted to be the Knave of Hearts, yes?"

"Actually you-,"

"Yes you did!" She chimed, cutting him off.

"Keine, you wanted to be Absolem, am I right?" He nodded.

"Now, Matsuda Poine and Hatsune Miku, you both tried for the role of Alice," This one wasn't a question, but Miku answered anyways.

"Yes ma'am _we_ did!" She put emphasis on the word '_we'_ like it was some terrible crime, like it should be replace with _I_.

"And the Kagamines," The twins smiled at her as if they were mirroring each other. "You two wanted to be Tweedledee and Tweedledum, co-"

"Yes!" Rin yelled, Len nodding in approval, their smiles were more childish than Lost's. I nearly laughed, those two wanted to be two of the most hated on characters in the whole movie while there were the most loved people in the school, besides Hatsune. '_What was the point of telling us all the roles?_' I thought suddenly. '_We all know who we signed up for_,'

"Well, all of you got the roles you tried out for," Everyone started cheering, mostly, Hatsune and Poine noticed something.

"We both tried for Alice, though," Miku said. "There can't be two Alices," She was clearly hiding her annoyance.

"I'm aware of that Miss Hatsune," She smiled patiently. "Everybody else, you may go back to your seat," She waved us down, I trudged back to my seat and plopped down, looking back up with curiosity. "I would say, we'll let your classmates choose, but that would be unfair for obvious reasons," _Way to keep it subtle teach..._

"So I will simply choose from both of your personalities,"

"What's the point?" Ron mumbled. "Hatsune was terri-... better," I openly sighed. Why the hell did we all feel the need to lie about this stuff? Not like I was trying to put an end to it…

"Hatsune, if you could describe yourself in one word, what would it be? And don't be self-conscious about it, I need your opinion if you want the role," She looked up in thought for a moment.

"...Caring, I guess," Why did I feel like this was a lie? The teacher nodded anyways.

"Now Matsuda, describe yourself in one word," Poine blinked like she hadn't seen the request coming.

After a long moment, she answered. "D-Different…." The teacher nodded, like she expected nothing less.

"Okay, Hatsune," Miku brightened like she knew she got the role. "You will be playing The Red Queen or Queen of Hearts," I swear, Miku was about to cheer, was about to jump, but stopped. "Matsuda, you will have the role of Alice," The prettier bluenette's eyes nearly popped out of her head. _Wait, prettier? Whatever, nearly everybody is prettier than Miku, even Kiyoteru-sensei._

"What?!" The diva yelled, losing her 'cool.' She blinked and was clearly trying to relax. "May I ask how her answer was superior to mine?"

She simply started writing on her clipboard while Poine stood there, awkwardly looking away. _Cute_. My mind jumped to. _What?! Stop it! No thinking like that you idiot_! "Alice is a different character, and while she is caring, different would suit her far better," She looked up and smiled like she won a silent battle. "You may both go back to your seats," Poine didn't need to be told twice and practically ran to her seat, nearly tripping down the stairs. She put her head and her hands and took a shaky breath, I had never seen anyone freak out this much over something like this before.

Hatsune, however stood there a moment, as if demanding a better answer, but with a meaningful flick of her wrist, the teacher sent her back to her seat. She plopped down brattily.

The bell rang, making nearly everyone jump. "Alright! During lunch, everyone who has a role thus far come here with your food!" She yelled over the talking.

Great, no lunch I thought and stood up, waiting for the other three to get their things. If I had paid a bit more attention I would have noticed a single red eye staring at me as I walked out of the auditorium.

* * *

A/N: I am such an ultimate failure at writing T_T That intro, are you serious? UGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH I am a disappointment to myself.

Anyways… tell me who you want to have what role, those are the ones I think would be best, Poine and Poiyo for obvious reasons, along with Hatsune because I hate her. The rest of Poiyo's gang because I love them, and Rin and Len because they make everything better in life.

I follow, favorite or comment would be amazing, I know I suck, so some constructive criticism would make my day! XD

Arigatou~~! ^w^

Edit: 2/2/14 9:39 PM: I just went through and tried to make it better, gomensai to whoever read this with all those mistakes! _

I'll be getting a beta soon, so hopefully they won't last long, they I'm honestly scared to let other people edit my writings ;-;


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hope this isn't too much of a drag to read, I added some more of my favorite UTAUs along with my own (Sorry! I like being able to fully know how a character would react! _ Plus I needed more characters anyways, why not use her?)_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line and Kasumi.

Aside from us, there were four other people in the auditorium at lunch.

I recognized one of them, Omoine Tsubasa, I had been partnered with him several times on some projects. He had purple hair and multicolored eyes, it was hard to tell from the door while he was still at the front of the room, and I don't exactly try to memorize people's eye colors when I talk to them. He dressed kind of extravagantly, a white coat like thing with green around the shoulder and some gold, wire type design things? It was hard to tell. Green pants and golden boots to match his headphones he always seemed to be wearing. _Isn't he the one who always says he's 'god'? Sounds like an obsessive Angel Beats fan… or maybe Death Note..._

Another in the group looked familiar, Fushi? I couldn't remember her last name though. The front bit of her hair was a bright blue, though slightly different from mine, the rest in the back was purple. Her eyes were a bright violet, and seemed to radiant cheerfulness. Her jacket was half blue, half purple, the same shades as her hair, on the purple side there were many blue squares, and vice versa for the other, Green lines on her white shirt seemed to connect to her belt, normal blue jeans with purple and blue on the insides, same sides as her jacket.

The other two however, I had no clue who they were.

Out of the two, the one with bright pink hair stood out the most.  
She cotton candy hair was pulled back in a ponytail with some strands on the side of her face along with her bangs being free, making her sky blue eyes stand out even more. A white lacy shirt with red ribbons and two buttons on the top. An odd combination of dark red and pink pants with the same kind of red ribbons at the bottom, proper lacy sock and shiny pink shoes with brown hearts on her toes. Was she holding a blanket? This chick screamed girly girl.

The last seemed to be the exact opposite, however.

Shoulder length black hair with random blue strands, and, was it just me, or was one eye blue and the other, black? A blue ribbon was tied tightly around her neck, though she seemed to be able to breathe fine. She wore a dress, I'm surprised it hasn't gotten her in trouble with the strict dress code; dark blue strands were holding up a black corset and with the same fabric as her necklace as strings between it. I couldn't tell if her skirt was connected or not, but it was blue the first layer with a black trim at the bottom, same with the second, only the black was much wider. It ended kind of suddenly, leaving blue strings from her thigh high black socks connecting under her dress. She seemed like she spent too much time on a computer or playing video games, the way she was sticking closely to Fushi, and not talking.

Amazing how such different people seemed to get along so well.

I led my group to where we sat earlier, Poine was already at her seat, but she didn't have food. _Odd_ I thought absentmindedly, but I dismissed it as the teacher started talking.

She seemed to do a last count around the room. "Alright everyone is here," She scribbled something on her clipboard once more, honestly, did she have to write everything that happened on that thing or something? "Along with the students from class, we have some victi-volunteers!" She cheered and motioned to the group from earlier. "We have Murasaki Fushi," Fushi smiled a bit. "Sasayaku Nemui," The girl with the pink hair yawned and raised her hand. "Omoine Tsubasa," He stood up and bowed dramatically.  
"I am god!" He yelled and plopped back down, Neumi's face flushed bright red and she slapped his arm when he sat back down.  
"...Right… and Misaki Kasumi..." The goth chick, Kasumi, raised her hand in a lazy attempt at a wave.

"Yup…" She seemed to mumble.

"Sasayuka will be the White Queen, Omoine will be the white rabbit and Murasaki and Misaki will do sound and lighting," I saw Rin and Len nod. Fushi seemed to be looking over all of us, I couldn't tell what she was thinking though, her expression stayed the same, maybe she was one of those people that could hide their emotions perfectly, or maybe you could only tell from her eyes, which I was too far away to.

"I will be giving you all your own script," The teacher continued. "This is basically a free practice, recite any part you would like, just figure out how to get into your character. Murasaki, Misaki," She scowled like their names were a tongue twister she was tired of saying. "I will be showing you the equipment so you can be familiar with how it works," They nodded in unison.

The teacher walked over to Hatsune and handed her a stack of papers. "Pass these out for me, will you?" The pig-tailed attention whore nodded and stood up, dropping one on her seat before walking over to Poine. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure the teacher wasn't looking, she was guiding Kasumi and Fushi to the lighting set, Miku crumbled one up and dropped it next to her, just as she was bending over to pick it up, the diva kicked it farther away, under a near by curtain.

Poine, did nothing. She just sighed and sat down, waiting until Hatsune was walking away until she stood up and started digging under the curtain for her script.

I clenched my fist in my jeans. _What the hell?! Is that seriously necessary? Does it make her happy to do that?! No one is forcing her to be a jerk to her! She was the first one to start bullying Matsuda in the first place!_ I seethed in silence until said bitch came to me, holding out a script in front of my face.

I glared at her and snatched it from her hands, nearly ripping it. She seemed confused but attempted walking away nonetheless. Just as she was about to lift her foot, I stuck my leg out, effectively making her fall on her face.

Everyone seemed to notice, most of them looked scared, until Kasumi started jumping.

"WHEEEEEEEWWWWW! GO MATSUDA!" She screamed, despite her blood red face, she smiling so much she probably could barely see. Rin and Len jumped up too.

"Whooo hoooo!" Len cheered, Rin jumped happily and nearly hugged Len, but seemed to stop herself.

"Finally!" She yelled.

The teacher seemed to snap out of it and ran to to Miku, who was now sitting on her butt, glaring at the balls-y trio.

"Are you okay Hatsune," She keeled in front of her, smiling? No way, teachers loved her.

The diva nodded. "Yes, I think I'm okay, just… _tripped_." She put emphasis on 'trip', _I wonder why_. I smirked a bit, happy with myself. "I can still participate, don't worry," She smiled sweetly, too sweetly to be real. The teacher simply nodded and helped pick up the papers. Ron kicked one towards her.

"You're welcome," He said sarcastically. I couldn't stop myself from grinning, though I knew there would be consequences for this.

Eventually everybody got a script, even Fushi and Kasumi, since they needed to know when to shine the lights in our eyes. Kasumi 'accidentally' did that to all of us at least once.

"Mad Hatter and Alice!" The teacher yelled through the small chaos. "I want you two to practice one-on-one for a while," She was distracted by Kasumi trying to shine the brightest light in Omoine's eyes once more. I stood up, not sighing for once and started towards Poine who was still in her little corner, staring intently at her script. I felt something tug my wrist. It was Lost, she was staring at me more intensely than Poine was at her papers. _Fuck up and I kill you_ she seemed to be saying. I guess the tripping thing from eariler was enough to scare her to death for a while. I rolled my eyes and nodded, pulling my wrist away.

When I got to her, Poine was still staring at her script, she didn't even seem to notice my presence. "Matsuda," Nothing. I crossed my arms and tried again, louder this time. "Matsuda…!" Nope. I scowled and waved my hand in front of her face. "Matsuda-chan!" Don't ask me where the -chan came from, it just did. She jumped a bit and looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Weren't you listening? We have to practice together, _Alice_," I pulled a nearby chair over and sat in it backwards, still facing her. She just nodded, she seemed a bit nervous.

"What scene?"

"I don't care…" She flipped through the pages in silence until she seemed to come across some dialogue she liked.

"Right here," She pointed toward a good sized conversation and put it in my face. I pushed her hand away and flipped to the page. I remembered this scene.

"Do you want to act it out or just practice the lines?"

"Just the lines…" Why was she so much quieter? I looked up, her eye was cast down, I looked back towards the other students, mostly everyone was glaring/staring at us, Hatsune, Ron and Lost caught my attention though. They looked like they had all just given her a death threat and were watching to see what she would do. _Ignore them_ I wanted to say, but kept my mouth shut and read over the first line once more.

"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves," I made my voice sound dull, void of all emotion besides a hint of anger, like I was being forced into a trance and was vaguely aware what was happening, and didn't agree with it. "Did gyre and gimble in the wabe: All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe…" I trailed off, like I was awaiting a reaction, or just a dramatic pause, I was just reading what the script said,

"I'm sorry," Poine's voice was soft like normal, but it was also loud, and seemed to be filled with knowing innocence and curiosity. "What was that?"

"What was what?" I pretended to be confused as to what she was asking, like I actually wasn't aware of my own rambling. I waited a moment before continuing to my next line. "The Jabberwock, with eyes aflame," My voice switched to one similar to one of a storyteller, creating the image with just my words. "Jaws that bait and claws that catch, Beware the Jabberwock, my son, The frumious Bandersnatch He took his vorpal sword in hand The vorpal blade went snicker-snack He left it dead, and with its head He went galumphing back," I looked up at her. "Its all about you, you know," I said matter-of-factly. She convincingly seemed to get angry over this.

"I'm not slaying anything!" She glared at me, though I knew it was fake. "I don't slay, so get it out of your mind," Just from her voice I could see her looking away defiantly.

"...Mind?" Shocked, like I had been reminded of something unpleasant. I imagined myself dropping her and start walking away, Poine started her next line at the time I imagined she should.

"Wait!" She called out, seeming to be a bit scared to be left alone. "You can't leave me here!"

"You don't slay?!" I half shouted, in fake rage. "Do you have any idea what the Red Queen has done? You don't slay…" I was very obviously incredulous.

"I couldn't if I wanted to," Again, innocent, different and defensive.

"You're not the same as you were before," I said, half sadly, half angrily, and somehow how half disappointed. "You were much more…" I trailed off, as if trying to grasp the proper word." 'muchier' " I decided. "You've lost your 'muchness' "

"My, muchness?" She asked a bit sassily. I poked where her heart should be, careful not to touch anywhere I shouldn't.

"In there," I finished and pulled my hand back, just in time, the lunch bell rang, signaling the end of our practice. I stood up, Poine stayed sitting for a moment before leaning to the side to grab her book bag. As she stood up, I waved to her. "See you, Alice," And started back to my group.

* * *

A/N: I don't know, that seemed like the best stopping point…. I would like to update slightly smaller chapters more frequently than huge chapter very rarely.  
Hooray for doing homework at lunch! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D!

The last chapter got 2 followers, hehe, I feel so special :3

Kasumi is a fun character to add to a story, since she is me and not shy, and I admit, I make things more awkward and sometimes funnier, or just plain out annoying-er (?) XD

I liked using Fushi, Nermui and Tsubasa too. Though I have to keep going back and copying Omoine's name because I can't spell it right -_-'

And finding that conversation with Alice and the Mad Hatter and writing it was also really fun ^w^

Overall, this chapter was seriously fun to write, maybe that's why it is getting uploaded quicker? I don't know.

Going back and reading it, it's fucking rushed! Gahhhh! When will I learn to dwell on things more? Or maybe it's just me knowing what is going to happen and it suddenly seems very fast when it should be calm? I don't know, please tell me... ;_;

Anyways;

Arigatou~! ^w^

**Edit 2/8/14: **Sorry... I mixed up Tsubasa's names, Tsubasa is his first name while Omoine is his last name... sorry... ;-;  
*I know you read this because Yuunarii told me she sent you a link, so, my apologizes Golden_Tsubasa ;-;*


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently the Mad Hatter 'and friends' (as the teacher said) were supposed to continue practicing lines after school with Alice.

So here we stood, outside Poine's last period class, waiting for the teacher to let her leave so we could go to my place and practice. If I had my way I would just say we practiced and go home alone, but Lost was putting 100% in this play, she was going to make it as close to perfect as possible.

"Bye Kiyoteru-sensei," I looked up, Poine was walking out, finally.

"'Bout time," sighed and sat up from the locker he was leaning on.

"Sorry," She said simply, void of emotion, like Akuta most the time.

"Come on…" I mumbled and started toward the exit. "We're going to my house,"

I led out over sized group across the few streets to my place, which stood out dramatically compared to the other ones. It was basically a mansion, complete with an iron gate, fancy hedges and gold trimmings on the building itself.

'Welcome to hell,' I thought miserably, 'Why do we always have to come here? Oh right, because everyone else's house is too small to hold the people who live there,' It was ruder than I intended, even if it was in my head.

I walked over to the keypad and quickly punched in the password: 105195. Before leading everyone to the door.

"I'm home!" I yelled, throwing the doors open lazily.

"With friends I assume?" A 'sweet' voice came from the nearby kitchen, a woman walked out, she was basically an older genderswap of me...Thinking about it…. she could just be an older Poine.

My mom's piercing and judgmental red eyes scanned over the group, my normal friends were dispatching and going to some point in the house, but Poine just stood there, awkwardly and shyly, shuffling her feet and constantly looking around to avoid eye contact, her visible cheek was red.

"Who might this be?" My mother asked curiously, a glint of something in her eyes, though I couldn't tell what. She stepped closer to get a better look at the bluenette.

"She's just a partner in a project, mom," I rolled my eyes, hoping Poine would try and walk away, no such luck. She was already too shy to speak, with mom looking so closely at her, there would be no way she could do anything but let out a small squeak if she tried hard enough.

"Are you sure? She looks awfully familiar…" She stepped closer again, almost right in Poine's face. I growled, hatred getting the better of me.

"I said she's just a friend, mom!" She grabbed Poine's hand, intertwining our fingers, and started angrily up the stairs to my room where I knew the others would already be.

I slammed the door after pulling Matsuda in, and just stood there, glaring at the ground and trying to loosen the knot in my stomach. I stood like that until I felt something pulling at my hand, looking up, I realized I still had a death grip on Poine's hand. I quickly let go, letting some finger print red marks appear on the top of her hand, she rubbed them a bit, trying not to be rude I guess.

"Sorry…" I mumbled and plopped down on my bed, Ron sitting next to me. Akuta and Lost were already on the floor pulling out their scripts. Poine stood there, awkwardly as normal.

"We gonna practice?" Lost demanded after several moments of silence. Ron nodded and grabbed his green bookbag from beside the bed and started pulling his script out. With a sigh and sat up and grabbed my book bag, which I assume one of them grabbed and dropped next to my bed. Poine sat down next to the bed, her script in her lap, her red backpack laying next to her.

_Whoah, that thing is trash_. Every time a turn in the fabric appeared, there was a rip, the red was faded and dirty to nearly a brown and the zippers were barely hanging on. I opened my mouth to say something about it but Lost started talking first.

"Before we do, I'm thirsty, Poiyo you should go get drinks," She smiled innocently. I scoffed.

"You think I can carry that many drinks by myself?" She looked around.

"Take Matuda with you,"

"Huh?" Poine looked up at her name.

"You and Poiyo are going to get us drinks," Lost stood up and grabbed my wrist and jerking me off the bed, she was surprisingly strong for someone so small. Poine looked up at me curiously, like she was asking if we were actually getting drinks. I sighed.

"Come on…." She nodded and stood up, following behind me and closing the door once we got in the hallway.

We walked slowly, I was in no rush to see my mother again, and I could see Poine wasn't looking forward to it either. "Sorry, about my mom…" I mumbled, scratching the back of my head.

"Why did you get so angry?" I looked at her, most people would drop the subject and say it's okay….

"Me and my parents… we aren't on good terms…." I decided on saying.

"Do you guys fight a lot? Or just avoid each other?"

"Mostly I avoid them, when we do talk, it usually leads to fights," I didn't meet her eye, though I could feel her looking at me.

"Are...are most parents like, like that?" Now I looked.

"What do you mean? Don't you have parents? Or TV?" She looked away.

"O-Of course I do! I, just don't talk to them a lot… or watch TV…." I stayed silent. She should at least know how parents act, that's common knowledge, why would she ask about that?

We got the the living room slash entrance hall and I motioned for her to follow me to the kitchen, hopefully mom wouldn't be in there.

Mom wasn't.

Dad was though.

He looked up from his incomplete sandwich as the door opened. The same look mom had earlier appeared on his face, though he made no attempt to hide it, and it was much stronger, he seemed to be trying to control it though.

"Son," He started, looking slightly pale. "Who's your new friend?" What the hell is with them? They didn't care when I started hanging out with Akuta and Lost, why Poine?  
"A classmate, we have to work on a project together, why?"

He ignored my question and looked at her. "What's your name?"

"Matsuda… P-Poine…" She stuttered out. Dad's eyes widened.

"Nice to meet you, Matsuda, I-I'll see you," He nearly ran out of the room, abandoning his sandwich.

"What was with him?" Poine asked after a moment of us both staring at the door.

"I have no clue…." I mumbled, shaking my head and walking toward the cabinet with the cups. "Come on, we've been gone too long and Lost is sure to make something perverted up," Her faced flushed and she walked over, grabbing two cups as I already had three. She seemed to be waiting to see what I would do.

I shrugged it off as she didn't know to use tap water or some other fancy crap in here. I moved toward the fridge and put a cup under the water dispenser, filling it to an acceptable level before doing the same to the rest.

I moved out of the shorter bluenette's way and waited as she filled the two cups she was holding and watched the water come out in awe. Is her house really that crappy? I shrugged it off once more, Akuta's home was pretty terrible too.

We trudged back up the stairs to my room, Poine managed to open the door as I obviously couldn't.

"Took you guys long enough!" Lost yelled. "What were you making out or something?"

"No!"

"Ew!" Even though I did it too, Poine's disgust stabbed me in the heart a bit.

I did say no, and I did pretend to gag, I can't say those reactions were real.

* * *

A/N: Terribly sorry this chapter is so short.

Let's just say I had a bad day.

Not going to bother explaining.

Good _fucking_ night.


	4. Chapter 4

In reply to Guest User _iDontCare:_

Thanks! ^w^ I'm glad you like it so far, I hope it doesn't disappoint, though I'm afraid these last two chapters might... o-o

A/N: Sorry I left on a sour note the last chapter ^^; I'm in a better mood now.

And let me say this; The fact that two people I know, who are also the creators of two of the UTAUs I introduced in chapter 2 scares the poop out of me. O_O (Fushi's and Tsubasa's creators, I have no clue if Yuunarii [Fushi's creator] told Nemui's creator also, but I know she told Tsubasa's _) Let me tell you this: scared is an understatement. I am terrified. (Anyone get that YouTuber quote? XD)

Don't ask me why, it just does XD

I'm sorry XD

I want to skip to da incest already! O_O

UUUUGGGGHHHH I have so much planned for it but I can't get to any of it unless Poine and Poiyo are together first! Grrrrrrrr! _

But I refuse to rush it, THIS WILL GO NATURALLY AS A PERSON LIKE ME CAN MAKE ITTTT!

Everyone I know: That's not very natural in the slightest.

I know…

But still!

I have to pee, I'll be back to type this once I'm done.

I forgot to log back on.

But here I am.

Now to type.

* * *

I looked up from my script to the clock on the wall. It was already nine, I had planned this to only last until around seven.

"Guys, I think we're good with practicing for tonight," Ron looked up to the same clock.  
"Whoah, I need to go," Lost nodded and stood up, Akuta followed suit. Only Poine stayed where she was, almost frowning. After a quick moment she sighed a bit and grabbed her book bag and quickly shoved her script inside.

"Come on," Lost opened the door and started in the hallway, I hadn't even noticed her moving. I stood up and followed behind Ron, Poine sluggishly following me.

Overall, despite it being work for school, hanging out with my group plus Poine, was actually fun.

Most of the time recently, we've been bored and getting into fights more and more, though I didn't say it, I was beyond grateful to what or who ever caused the sudden change in atmosphere.

Even though she was deathly quiet most the time, Poine seemed to get along well with the others. Lost, surprisingly, refused to sit anywhere if she wasn't next to her, she must have been overjoyed not to be the only girl with us, I had no clue if that would last when we got back to school, as she was the one who was worst to Poine out of us all.

With Ron and Akuta, it was harder to see, but they both smiled and goofed off more with her in the room, it was quite honestly shocking to see what an effect just her presence has on people like them.

I'm not sure if I acted any different, I guess I was the same as Akuta and Ron considering how often Lost looked shocked at me.

I doubt she even realized the effect she had on us all.

I opened the door for them as we got to the exit and stood beside it, _being a proper host _I remember my mother calling it, this was the only proper hosting that stuck after all these years, not even going to the gate with them, just the door.

"See you Poiyo~!" Lost cheered, Akuta nodded beside her. Ron simply waved and started walking a respectable distance behind the couple. Poine hesitated in the doorway. She shook her head a bit and smiled shyly at me.

"Thanks," And trudged into the darkness, opposite direction from where the others had left.

I wanted to smile, why did I want to smile? She said thanks, _oh my god_, snap out of it will you!?

I closed the door, canceling all the cold air and gladly stepped back into the warmth of my house.

I lazily started back up the stairs, in no rush to cram all my homework before I had to take a shower and go to sleep. Sleep…. That thought was nice.

_Fuck homework_…. I thought and plopped onto my bed, ready to drift into a peaceful sleep…

If it wasn't for an annoying buzzing, like someone was sticking a metal knife into the blades of a fan. I groaned and opened my eyes.

It had to do with my fan, only there was a paper being suctioned to the back of it.

_What the hell….?_ I stumbled out of my bed and grabbed the paper, it was one of the scripts. **Matsuda Poine** was scribbled in the drama teacher's handwriting.

_Poine left her script…._

"_You will need your scripts to enter the classroom everyday, so don't loose them!" _I remember the teacher had said.

_I can just give it to her tomorrow…. but it's the first class, and you get in trouble for waiting around, and we get to school at totally different times…. crap…._

I jumped up and quickly made my way down the stairs and to the door.

"Poiyo? Where are you going?" My mom called from the kitchen.

"I'll be back, don't worry," I closed the door behind me and froze a bit once I faced the outside. It was practically pitch black, I could barely see my hand in front of my face.

I shrugged and speed walked to the gate, not running for fear of falling on my face.

She went which way? _Left_. I started in that direction, the familiar pathway revealing in front of me.

_Why do I even care?_

I didn't stop.

_What does it matter to me?_

I kept going.

_She's just a person, I wouldn't do this for any of my friends, why her?_

_Why her?_ I had been asking myself that question so much.

Why her to be obsessed with us?

Why her to be Alice?

Why her be my inspiration to stand up to Hatsune?

Why only her do my parents freak out over?

Why her to be so different?

Why her to have such an incredible impact on us?

Why her to be the only person I would do this for?

Why her?

These thought only made me run faster, probably as fast as I've ran in my life, which says a lot.

It shouldn't be too hard to find a blue haired red eyed girl here, no matter how dark, and unless she lives close by she shouldn't be home by now.

Then I saw it, a little speck of blue far from me as I could see.

I breathed heavily a bit and slowed down, not wanting to keep running if I could simply call out to her, though I didn't go all the way to my normal stroll.

Why isn't she moving? Is she just standing in the middle of the sidewalk?

As I got closer, I noticed, she wasn't even standing, looking through her book bag?

No…. I don't think so…

I subconsciously picked up my pace, curiosity and concern taking the better of me.

At some point I ended up running again, until I was a yard away from her.

She was leaning against the wall of the building behind her and was holding her knees, her eyes seemed closed, was she asleep? Why is she asleep in the sidewalk?

I crouched down next to her. "Matsuda…" I gently shook her shoulder. She stirred a bit, her eye fluttered open, but still seemed a bit glazed over. She tried sitting up, but exhaustion clearly took over, or she wasn't fully awake in the first place, and she collapsed again. I grabbed her before her head could hit the concrete and ended up kind of holding her. "Poine!" I shook her again, slowly, her eye opened fully and she sat up, pushing off my chest with her hand.

"P-Poiyo?" She mumbled. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing sleeping on the sidewalk?" I demanded. She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't seem to find the right words. I sighed and looked behind her, no one was coming, but her book bag was there. I reached over her, one arm still over her shoulder and grabbed it, tossing it on my back, I stood up.

"Wha…" She managed out before I quickly picked her up. "What are you doing?!" She squealed, suddenly very awake.

"I'm not letting you sleep in the streets," I said simply and started back to my house, I swear her book bag weighed more than her.

"P-Put me down!" She squirmed weakly, her eyes were already drooping.

"Stop complaining, I'm helping you," She took a breath like she was getting ready to argue her way out of it, but frowned instead. Her eye was barely halfway open at this point.

"D-Don't, tell…." She mumbled before adjusting herself and leaned her head against my chest, quickly falling asleep.

Don't tell what? That she was sleeping in the street?

* * *

"What do you mean you found her asleep on the sidewalk?" Mom yelled.

"Will you talk quieter!" I hissed. "She is still asleep. And exactly what I said! I was going to give her the script she left and she was asleep on the sidewalk! It's not that hard to understand!"

"Son that was rude," My dad butted in. We ignored him.

"Why did you bring her here?"

"Would you rather I had left her out there?!" I motioned toward the door.

"No, but-"

"Where else was I supposed to go? Ron's? Akuta's? Lost's? I could just walk in 'Hey! I found her asleep by the road, she can stay here right'?" I mocked.

"There have to be a better place than here!"

"Well can you think of one?"

"Her _home_?"

"She obviously didn't want to go there otherwise she wouldn't have stayed outside!"

"Poiyo you-"

"Just give up! I made the best choice! Just shut up and let me sleep!" I turned away from them and started angrily up the staircase and into my room. I hadn't known where else to put her, as for some reason in this huge house we don't have one guest room, so I had simply laid her on my bed. Now where do I sleep? Floor. I sighed, I didn't have the heart to kick her out of a real bed, no matter how much I hated the floor. I trudged to the closet and pulled out some spare blankets and a pillow, throwing them on the floor, I curled up and closed my eyes, wanting sleep to drown out all the headache worthy questions.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if I should have continued this a while longer or stopped, I'm scared if I try to make it any longer my writing will get so drunk tired it will begun illegible.

Still scared that people I am friends with might read this, scares da poop out of me.

And don't think Poine will explain, I have no intentions of letting things clear up this early! :D (That face looks so creepy with this font o_O)

Sorry if my writing was crappy this chapter, I'm beyond tired so it must be really bad _

And also, that grammar in the 'why her's oh my god XD That was terrible! But I didn't want to separate the '_why' _and the '_her' _XD


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have a new friend~! :D

That is all.

* * *

"Matsuda," I clenched my eyes shut more. "Please wake up for a minute…" I opened my eyes a bit. After a moment to try and to focus I could see Poine hovering over me.

"What do- what?" I slurred out, struggling to stay awake.

"...Act like I wasn't here, you never found me, okay?" Why would I lie about that?

"Why…?"

"Please, just do it…" I nodded, too tired to argue.

"Thanks…." I heard her mumble before my eyes forced themselves shut.

I shoved my pillow over my head, trying to drown out the annoying beeping of my alarm clock.

"Shut up!" I growled and reached over to punch the stupid thing, but my hand only hit the floor. "Huh?" I sat up and looked around, _why am I on the floor?_ I looked over to my bed, it was lazily made. I never make my bed when I get up, no matter how awkwardly. Did I fall? No, I have a pillow and blankets.

_...Oh right… Poine…._

_"...Act like I wasn't here, you never found me, okay?"_

Why did she want me to lie?

"I'll go with it for now…." I thought aloud. "But I'm asking her why…" I stood up wobbly, still not entirely awake. I quickly changed into fresh clothes, realizing I had fallen asleep without changing... or showering. _I'll take one as soon as I get home_. I thought quickly, _I don't have time to take one now._

*******Time Skip Because I'm A Lazy Excuse For An Author**********

I closed the door behind me and started toward the gate of my house, Ron was already there and I could see Lost and Akuta walking toward us. I lazily undid the lock and waited a moment before closing it, by the time I was done Akuta and Lost were already standing with us.

We walked in silence for a while, this is how we normally were, then Poine appears and makes us all more happy. I nearly growled in frustration. What the hell even happened with that!?

I looked over at my friends. The only one who seemed really concentrated was Lost, she was probably thinking the same thing I was. I thought about saying something about, but it was one of those things, you just don't mention, they are subconscious, and it's awkward if you bring them up.

Lost seemed like she was trying hard not to. She kept looking around like she was trying to find a different subject to talk about. At some point she turned around and stopped, seeming a bit confused, shocked and relieved all at the same time.

"Guys, Matsuda is back there… wanna wait for her?" The offer felt unfamiliar and weird, like we'd get in trouble if we did. We sort of would, if Hatsune found out she would make our lives hell. _But what do we care? I tripped her yesterday! We can walk with whoever we want! ...I did trip her, we really shouldn't push it… Miku knows how to torture someone while never getting in trouble herself. She's already seen us though…._

"Sure," I stopped and turned around, waiting for her to catch up.

I looked at Ron and Akuta, they both seemed uneasy, like they were aware of Miku's punishment, but didn't want to agree like me and Lost. Couldn't blame them though.

Poine was quickly with us and Lost jumped from Akuta's arm and onto her's.

"Matsuda-chan! I'm not alone!" She cheered and pretended to cry on the bluenette's arm. She laughed and let Lost drag her to the front of our group.

I lagged behind so we were split by gender.

The rest of the walk me, Akuta and Ron were silent, excluding the occasion slight laugh at Lost's random behavior. The girls were so loud though, everyone who passed by were looking at us the entire time, not anything new, but I could Poine was nervous about so many eyes being on her, she could probably tell us three were watching her also.

Though if she thought four or five people looking at her was bad, walking into school must have been hell.

Every single student was staring, wide-eyed at the new member of out group, a few girls even started crying from what I assume was jealousy. '_How did someone like her just join them? I know everything about them! Why not me_?' Their thoughts might as well have been said aloud.

Poine kept stumbling, looking down, glancing up only to see a dozen people glaring daggers at her and quickly looked back down to stumble over her own feet again.

It got to a point to where Ron was so annoyed with it he grabbed my wrist and made me steady her with my hand on her shoulder. He was no doubt trying to be a slight matchmaker too. I glared at him but she seemed to be tripping less so I left my hand there.

This only seemed to fuel the reactions from everyone, some people looked ready to throw their book bags at us now.

I suddenly felt extremely guilty for making Poine walk with us, if we weren't around no doubt some angry fangirls will try and attack her. I internally sighed. _There's four of us, someone can stay with her for a while until people are less angry._

_...Am I really planning to make us her bodyguards? Guess so…_

Lost seemed to lead us to the auditorium, Fushi, Nemui, Tsubasa and Kasumi were already there, I assumed the teacher was behind the stage.

I dropped my hand as we entered, Poine looked over like it surprised her a bit but looked away just as quickly, her cheek turning red.

_When can I ask her about wanting me to lie?_ I thought suddenly. I had barely been able to get out of my house without saying anything, but I needed an excuse for having no clue what they were saying, I couldn't just keep saying "_Ask me later_" and "_I'm busy_" They would never accept that for more than this morning.

Lost quickly steered us to our normal seats, except for Poine who she pulled a chair over for her to sit on.

"Lost," Ron spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't we go to breakfast?" She blinked.

"I forgot," He sighed in annoyance.

"Too late now... you're paying for my lunch,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Ronnie," He glared at her.

I looked around in boredom. _When does this class start?_ I felt my wrist, I forgot my watch in my rush this morning. I scanned the walls looking for a clock, eventually I looked over to where the other group was. Tsubasa, Nemui and Fushi were talking, but Kasumi was sitting somewhat separately from them, and looking straight at us with an unnerving dead look in her eyes. I shivered a bit. _What the hell?_ I elbowed Ron.

"Look over there," I said without looking away from the group.

"What do yo-" He stopped and looked over at her, I couldn't tell if he was confused or freaked out. "What is she doing?" He mumbled, keeping eye contact.

"I have no clue…." I whispered. Kasumi randomly blinked and shook her head a bit, she was still staring at us but at least she didn't look like a zombie. Her expression became one of curiosity, I assumed the others were looking at her too by now, but she seemed honestly perplexed.

"_Hi!_" She yelled across the room, waving childishly. _Hi?_

"She was just-and then-_hi?!_" Lost stuttered.

"What…?" That was Poine.

Kasumi's friends all looked over at us at some point, seeming just as confused as the rest of us. Nemui's face turned bright red and she seemed to be trying to hide behind Tsubasa and Fushi.

"What are they staring for?" I saw Fushi ask. Tsubasa shrugged.

"She was staring at us!" Lost cracked and pointed to Kasumi. She blinked.

"Huh?"

"You were all creepy looking and just staring like you were freaking.. dead!"

"I was?" She knocked her head to the side a bit.

"Yes! You were!"

"Oh, sorry, didn't try to!" She laughed.

"Why are you-" Ron started but stopped himself from talking more.

Fushi looked at Kasumi. "Did you zone out?" She nodded quickly.

"She just zoned out!" Tsubasa yelled. "She tends to look creepy when she does that!"

Nemui peeked her head out from behind her friends and nodded with Fushi.

"O-Well-Don't zone out when you're looking at us!"

"But-" Kasumi sighed and seemed to hold back whatever she was going to say. "Sorry!" She decided.

Lost opened her mouth to say something else but closed it again as the door swung open and a crowd of students walked in. The short girl studied through the kids for a minute before standing up and pulling Akuta and Poine up too.

"Sit here," She pointed to where Akuta was and sat back down where she was, pulling Akuta into Poine's old seat. The bluenette hesitantly sat down next to me, looking at Lost curiously.

_Oh…_ I realized, looking back to the people who were quickly filling the seats. _She is being paranoid and making sure Poine can't get pulled away without us noticing, putting her in the middle of us. Smart, but unnecessary._

The chaos slowly died down and the teacher emerged from behind the curtains, she seemed shocked that we had all gotten here so quickly, and she quite honestly looked like she hadn't slept the night before.

She quickly moved the the front of the stage. "O-Okay, today will be a free practice again, but I want some people practicing with each other again also," She smiled an obvious fake smile. "Mad Hatter, Alice and friends, you guys need to be working with lights and friends," Ron scowled.

"What's with this 'and friends' shit?" Lost nodded.

"It should be Chesire Cat and friends!"

"Lost," I looked at her with a blank expression.

"Yes?"

"Shut up,"

"I will nev-fine…." She mumbled.

"Everyone else!" The teacher continued. "Free practice!" Lost jumped up instantly, grabbing Poine's and Akuta's hands and pulling them up too.

"To 'Lights and Friends!'" She cheered and starting walking. I followed behind them for a second until Lost started talking again.

"Matsuda!"

"Which one?" I asked.

"Boy Matsuda! Come up here with Matsuda Two!"

"Matsuda Two?" Poine mumbled.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" She smiled at me, an innocent smile that read '_I know where you live, bitch, I will cut off your dick shove it down your throat, rip your limbs off and tie up everyone you know and love so they get to watch,_' I quickly moved around them and started walking next to Poine. _She would actually do that shit, too…_ I thought and lead us through the lines of chairs.

Somehow we got over to our partners, the teacher was there waiting.

"I just want you guys to practice together while Murasaki and Misaki shine the lights on you so you will be used to it," We nodded and she quickly speed walked to some kids who were acting the fool.

"Yay! Get your asses on stage!" Kasumi cheered and grabbed Fushi's wrist, running to the stairs that led to the catwalk... sort of... type.. thing... where the lights were at.

"She's gonna try and blind us, right?" Ron looked at Tsubasa and Nemui. Nemui nodded.

"Yup," Tsubasa mumbled.

"Hooray~" Lost cheered sarcastically and walked over to the stage, everyone else slowly followed behind her.

* * *

A/N: Was this a reasonably sized chappie? ;-;

I'm trying to make every chapter four pages long each, is that too long? Too short?

Apparently when I zone out (Which I do a lot) I look really creepy, that look has been described as: unnerving, creepy, zombie-like, dead among many others, so why not make Kasumi do that? XD

I realized I made the characters 'Free practice' yesterday, but only main cast plus Fushi, Kasumi, Rin, Len and Miku had roles. o-o

Ooops? XD

Any ideas on who should be what character? That would be much appreciated. ;_;

I'll start the next chapter today, perhaps I'll get it posted tomorrow, maybe not, I also want to focus on UTAU (Even with 3 covers posted in the last three days you'd think I'd want to focus on writing -.- My mind is weird) too, I want to make a cover with Tsubasa since I've made covers with the rest of the UTAUs so far, (Besides Kasumi, her voicebank isn't finished) and I have a few songs, I just don't know which one to choose. XD

Now, don't mind me as I destructively brainwash myself by listening to Paradichlorobenzne repeatedly XD

Freaking love that song...

Paradichlorobenzene

Learn it! :D


	6. IMPORTANT WORDS ON A SCREEN

Hey guys! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Yup... . . . . . . . . . . ...I-I'm sorry. ;~; I haven't updated this story in who knows how long... Yeah... I suck... I know. But! There is good reason for that! I've been way more active on deviantART lately and my friend had the brilliant idea of posting my stories there as well. So I went through from chapter one and was completely disgusted with myself. It was so horrifically terrible that I decided I would torture no more souls and re-write them and post those on dA. And that I did. Still only a little better, but I got a bunch more story ideas! :D Point of this being: I'm going to update the version on dA waaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy more often than this one. Just because I have bad memory. And I'm lazy. But yeah... here is a link to my dA account if you wish to continue reading this, and enjoy. (Also, I seriously changed some things, so even if you've read all of these chapters, you might want to read them again there, jsut so you won't be confused, unless your good at making inferences, in that case skip it. But seriously, re-read chapter 6, I entirely changed that one.) 


End file.
